


Pets? Pets for Freeman

by CrackheadMossMan



Series: HLVRAI Mermaid AU [6]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, phantom pains, saw a moray getting pets and had to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackheadMossMan/pseuds/CrackheadMossMan
Summary: Gordon gets pets and scratches from Benrey
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: HLVRAI Mermaid AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815016
Comments: 18
Kudos: 439





	Pets? Pets for Freeman

“Mnnnngh-“ Gordon whined, his golden tail flicking around as he shoved his face further in the sand, writhing around like a worm in the dirt ready to be pecked by a bird. 

“brooo, what’s wrooong with you? you got… you got a uh.. big hurt? loser bastard eel got an ouchie?” Benrey asked, slipping in from the entrance of Gordon’s tiny and cramped burrow (or it felt cramped to Benrey, since it would be impossible to fit his tail in there no matter how much he bundled it up). Benrey curled his tail into a small seat and pushed it lightly in the sand, sitting on his tail and resting his head on his arms as he watched his boyfriend writhe around and complain. 

“Gordon hurt,” the moray eel said, taking his head out of the sand and looking toward the oarfish, who quickly looked him up and down. 

“woooow someone sucks at planning, bro. we were supposed to go hunting remember? can’t believe you would forget you’re so mean,” Benrey muttered, pupils expanding as he stuck out his bottom lip and fake pouted. The puppy failed as Benrey for a quick taste of the golden tail as it promptly smacked him in the face. 

“You suck,” Gordon laughed, taking off his glasses and carefully wiping the sand off them. “Gordon in pain. Gordon arm hurts,” the banana moray said, wrapping his tail loosely around himself as he watched Benrey narrow his eyes.

“benrey take look? benrey give kiss to arm?” The oarfish asked, smacking his lips a few times playfully as he offered out his hand. He knew about Gordon’s phantom pains, and while he didn’t exactly understand them they looked like hell to deal with and so he’d try to comfort his gay little eel whenever he could. ...while making fun of him of course. 

“Benrey take look,” Gordon snickered, slowly putting his right arm in Benrey’s hand and tensing a little as he felt it throb with pain. Gordon watched as the oarfish tilted the stinging arm and looked at it, obviously searching for a bruise or something, before giving a quick peck to Gordon’s forearm. 

“that’ll uhhh… that’ll fix it. it’ll be fine in a few uh… whenever it stops,” Benrey said, letting go of his arm and playfully grinning. The moray rolled his eyes, before saying “scootch over” and sitting next to Benrey, letting their tails tangle together as he lied against his partner’s chest and held his stinging arm with the other.

Benrey felt warm as Gordon pressed against him (and not only because Gordon kept his warm blood in the transformation) and hovered his hand over the side of Gordon’s face. They had been together for a short while now, and one thing Benrey knew about Gordon was that he  _ thrived  _ off physical contact. So, the oarfish gently pressed his clawed hand right behind the moray’s fin that had replaced his old ear, and started to scratch gently with the dull end of his claws. Gordon didn’t say anything, but Benrey silently watched as the fins quickly expanded and Gordon grew tense for a split second, before his whole body (including his tail) relaxed and he felt the moray eel completely lay on him and lean his head on his hand as he continued to scratch. 

“gordos like scratch?” Benrey chuckled, continuing to scratch Gordon as he wrapped his other arm around his neck gently and felt the moray press his head more heavily into his hand and tilt his head up, revealing that he had closed his eyes. Instead of a nod or a witty comment, Benrey heard a low rumbling sound from Gordon as the oarfish realized he was  _ purring.  _ Benrey continued to scratch at the moray, who was completely oblivious to their own purr and was just happy to have something nice to distract them from the pain of his arm. 

“brooo,” Benrey laughed, moving the arm wrapped around Gordon’s neck to instead start petting along his back, following his dorsal fin. Benrey held back a snort of laughter as Gordon arched his back out a little to lean into the touch even more. It was moments like these that reminded Benrey just how goddamn much he loved Gordon and why he fell for him in the first place. At this point, Benrey knew if he moved the moray eel would fall flat on the sand from how much he was leaning on the oarfish and relying on his hands and body for balance. 

“...hunting can wait… little- little whiny baby gets the love for now,” Benrey teased, moving the hand scratching Gordon’s fin to under his chin and pushing his head up to where he could easily give the golden bastard eel a smooch on their forehead. Just as Benrey planted his lips on the eel’s head, his eyes flicked open and Benrey remembered how much he loved him. A beautiful gold that matched his tail was such a lovely color for the corneas, and the emerald green irises with pupils dilated far too wide than they should be. 

“Thank you~” Gordon hummed in a sing-songy voice, the purring still quietly continuing from the moray as he returned the kiss with a soft and quick smooch on Benrey’s chin. A few orbs of light slipped through Benrey’s lips, a magenta to blue. The purring stopped as Gordon turned a little, twisting himself so he could see the colors a little better. 

“So… what do those mean?” Gordon said, still leaning against Benrey’s hand as he gently pet his back. Benrey lips pulled into a smile, and the oarfish happily hummed

_ “magenta to blue… means that I love to be with you…”  _


End file.
